Tony and the monster
by donttouch
Summary: Rated MA, or M for later chapters. R&R, all hail DPB, Reviews makes me write faster, Tony has surgery, Kate get's sppoked, and things go downhill from there..All I can say is: Poor Tony.. poor poor Tony..really.. poor Tony. Warning: Childabuse
1. Spooking Kate

Tony and the monster:

"BOOH!" Tony yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Kate shrieked and slapped him in the face, before kicking him a certain place that makes every man a boy. Or girl.

"Sweet Jesus heaven have mercy dear GOD!" Tony said as he knelt and fell over on his side. Kate just stared at him a little while before kneeling next to him.

"Tony I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" Kate said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Not sorry... enough.. you call my mom and...tell her.. no grandchildren..EVER!" Tony moaned as it hurt even worse, "I think you cracked my boys" Tony said.

Kate made a grimace.

"Come on, I'll help you up" Kate said and grabbed Tony's arm and started pulling at him.

"NO! Oh dear GOD! Get someone who understands what I'm going through here.. a priest or something! To give the last oil!" Tony mumbled.

"You know, it was only a kick in the balls!" Kate growled.

_Yeah Kate, only a kick in the balls.. you should've seen what I'm holding right now, and you'd run like the wind.. come on come on come on, before I pass out here!_

"Katie pie, can you kiss it all better? Or get Gibbs.. or Ducky.." Tony said.

"I'll.. get Gibbs or something" Kate said and walked away.

Tony raised his fingers. What a day to come back from surgery. What a day. He had no blood on his fingers, luckily, but it hurt like a bitch anyway.

"Tony?" Gibbs's voice asked.

"Over here Boss" Tony said. Gibbs came over to him and crouched down.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Kate almost crushed my boys, but decided to kick the one place that hurts more..the surgery boss? Remember?" Tony asked.

"Right.. any bleeding?" Gibbs asked.

"No.. no bleeding.. I think" Tony mumbled.

"Okay, let's get you up" Gibbs said and took hold under Tony's shoulders, raising him to his feet.

Tony tried stepping on the leg, but almost crumbled to the floor, crying out in pain and gritting his teeth.

"Easy, easy, I got you" Gibbs said, flicking on of Tony's arms around his neck and walking along to the elevator.

"I didn't kick you THAT hard?" Kate asked, obviously worried.

"Agent Todd! You go finish whatever you're doing and wait for me!" Gibbs growled as the doors closed.

"Je.. Anthony? Oh no, what happened to your leg?" Ducky asked as they helped Tony lay down. Ducky took a look and sighed as Tony told them both what happened. Gibbs chuckled slightly, but became very quiet as Ducky pressed on the surgical scar and Tony couldn't help but crying out in pain.

"Alright, I want you to take these, and if this swelling does NOT go down until tomorrow, I want you to go straight to the ER.. you'll make sure of it Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Hey!" Tony said.

"Oh no offence Anthony, but you never do as you're told" Ducky said and patted Tony's thigh.

"Hey! I ALWAYS do as I'm told! Hellooo, senior field Agent ring a bell? Not like I'm running the team here?!" Tony said.

"I'll mak sure of it Duck" Gibbs said.

"This is just GREAT" Tony muttered.

"And make sure he stays off his leg" Ducky said, "he is NOT to walk on it all day"

"I got'cha Duck" Tony said.

"Got it" Gibbs said.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Tony growled.

"I'll make sure"

"Okay, you were lucky young man, stop treeclimbing for a while, huh?"

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Just talk to ME, okay?" Tony snapped blinking away old memories.

"Okay" Gibbs said, "no funny buisiness when we get home, straight to the sofa and stay there!"

"Yeah" Tony said, "sure"

---------------------------------

_My poor Tony, I believe things will get worse. R&R, makes me write faster you know :D  
Now kiss togetherness and happiness goodbye, because donttouch is writing a story!_

Seriously, kiss it goodbye. Kiss safe goodbye too:)


	2. The talk that never happened

"What do you think you're doing?" Gibbs growled as Tony was about to get up.

"Well I DO have to pee! And take a dump, you want to hold my hand for that? I might just fall off the toiletseat, hit my head, and drown in my own-"

Gibbs headslapped him.

"Don't talk to me like that when I'm only trying to help you!" Gibbs growled.

"Don't treat me like a child!" Tony growled back.

"If you act like one, I'll keep treating you like one!" Gibbs growled, locking eyes with Tony.

"If you treat me like one, I'll start acting like one!" Tony growled back.

"Start? You're doing a pretty good job right now!" Gibbs said.

"Y-... Gh.. " Tony was so angry he couldn't even talk. Gibbs had never seen Tony like this, all tense muscles, not a relaxed spot on him, red, jaw clenched shut, burning hot anger in his eyes.

"I'm going to work on the boat for a while" Gibbs said and walked downstairs. He heard Tony hopped to the bathroom on one leg. Heard the toilet flush and heard Tony going back to the sofa.

One hour later Gibbs walked upstairs, and saw Tony sleeping. He smirked, ruffled Tony's hair and walked into the kitchen, beginning dinner.

On the sofa, Tony was working his way into a bad dream, and in the kitchen, Gibbs was thinking about Tony's surgery.

Tony had felt like crap, and he had been complaining about his leg for a while. Gibbs sighed as he remembered one week back.

Gibbs woke to the sound of Tony screaming. TOny was holding his leg, sweating, screaming on the floor. Gibbs jumped up and grabbed Tony.

"Where does it hurt? What's wrong? Tony answer me please!" Gibbs said, as he looked at his screaming lover.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Tony let out a scream of agony; "MY LEEEEG!" he screamed. Gibbs grabbed Tony's leg, looking at it. It didn't look serious, but Gibbs called the ambulance.

Present:

Gibbs sighed as he continued making dinner. Tony wasn't okay. Not physically, not emotionally. Something was wrong, and Tony wasn't talking. Maybe that psychiatrist thingy wasn't a bad suggestion?

Gibbs chuckled a little. More like the worst suggestion ever made. Tony would fly into the roof and kill him if he suggested it. No no, he left THAT for Ducky. Gibbs smirked. Maybe Ducky could-

CRASH!

Gibbs jumped sky high and then ran into the livingroom where Tony was gasping for breath on the floor, tangled in his blancet, staring at the ceiling. Gibbs walked over and carefully helped Tony up into the sofa again, sitting under Tony's head, stroking his hair.

They said nothing. Gibbs waited for Tony to speak, and Tony waited for Gibbs to go away. It wasn't a good situation.

"What was it about?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing.. just a bad dream" Tony said, blinking away old memories.

"Tony, at one point, you're going to have to talk to someone" Gibbs sighed.

"Maybe I just don't WANT to talk about it! You're not the only one who has problems with words!" Tony said roughly.

Gibbs stood up.

"I don't know what the hell is going on with you Tony, but I do know this isn't you! At ALL! I want to understand damnit!" Gibbs growled. Tony looked at him.

"You'll hate me" Tony said.

"I won't hate you! I love you, you idiot!" Gibbs said, exasperated.

"Gibbs.. Jet.. look at me.. you do NOT want to know, just.. please.. leave it alone? Please?" Tony pleaded.

"No" Gibbs growled.

"Jet! I'm begging you! Leave it!" Tony said, feeling tears sting his eyes.

"No! For one year now, ever sinse we met that.. guy, Anhosomething, you've been acting like you don't care anymore! This is it! It's enough! I want to know what's going on! NOW!" Gibbs growled.

"Maybe I don't want you to know" Tony muttered quietly, picking on his right hand with his left, staring at what he was doing.

Gibbs cupped Tony's face in his hands and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Tony.. talk" Gibbs said.

Tony looked at him. He had a choice here. Not speak and loose the man he loved, speak, loose the man he loved, his job, his friends, and all respect. And credability. Noone had ever believed him, so why would anyone believe him now?

"I can't" Tony said.

Gibbs sighed and released him.

"Fine! Tomorrow then!" Gibbs growled, "come on, upstairs, up to bed!" Gibbs growled and helped Tony up roughly, supporting him to the bedroom and helping him lay down.

Tony rolled all the way over to the window, staring at the stars as he wondered what tomorrow would bring.

Probably rain.

---------------------------------

AN: Yeeeeeeeeees??? You like? Things are brewing, and I think u all can guess that the DiNozzo amily wasn't all bliss and love... it's a bit gruesome, and you're going to look at my name and think "Jesus Christ.. she's totally sick".. well I am.. so there..

Reviews make me write like the wind people.. pleeeease??

All hail DBP btw :D


	3. The big talk

Gibbs dreamt about the trip to the hospital.

"He needs emergency surgery, there was a blood clot which travelled from his lower leg to his thigh, we need to operate right now" Jack said.

"A bloodclot? Why? How?" Gibbs asked, baffled.

"I'll explain it all later, just please sign these, you're his emergency contact" Jack said and pulled out some forms which Gibbs signed.

Gibbs opened his eyes and looked to his right, seeing Tony stare out the window.

"You still awake?" Gibbs asked. Tony blinked and turned towards him.

"Mhm" he said and smiled sweetly at Gibbs who felt his heart melt like hot butter.

"You've been crying" Gibbs stated.

"Mhm" Tony said, blinking another tear away as Gibbs pulled him closly and kissed the side of his head.

"Tony, you don't have to talk.. but.. when I thought I was loosing you, I couldn't stop thinking it was my fault an-"

"Oh yeah, you gave me the plague, and then you clotted my blood you evil evil man" Tony laughed through his tears.

"Tony please, I'm trying here, I'm not good with words, you know that" Gibbs said and sighed. Tony turned around and faced him.

"Then don't speak" Tony whispered and kissed him.

Gibbs couldn't talk. Now how could he, with Tony swalloving his every word.

A while later, they had showered, and lay in bed again.

"Tony.." Gibbs began.

"I know.. I just wanted you to touch me one last time" Tony sighed.

Gibbs looked at him and frowned.

"One last time? Are you doing something stupid?" Gibbs asked.

"No.. no but when you.. when you know about.. stuff, you might not ever want to touch me again" Tony said, swalloving past the lump in his throat.

"Don't be stupid" Gibbs said.

"Don't be an ignorant! I'm sorry.. sorry.. Jeez, how am I supposed to start this conversation?" Tony asked, dragging a shaky hand down his face, as he sighed.

Gibbs said nothing. He didn't want to interrupt Tony's thoughts now that he was finally starting to talk.

"Okay, you know how we met that guy called Anthon... the guy who.. you know.. bought kids from people? Bought time with them and.. yeah well.. fuck it.. I knew him Jet.. I KNEW him..he.. bought time from my.. from Antonio" Tony whispered.

Gibbs couldn't speak. He couldn't think about anything else than how Anthon had grinned widely at Tony when he'd seen him, how Tony had changed, how Gibbs wanted to kill Anthon slowly with a knife get someone to-

"Please say something?" Tony asked, ripping Gibbs out of his thoughts.

Gibbs turned over, pulled Tony closely and kissed him deeply. After that, they said nothing, just lay in eachothers arms.

"He would.. come into my room at night.. especially after mom died.. he'd come more often.. he'd just.. and... and he'd.. and if he said I did something wrong, he told me I needed to make money.. he had this room in the basement.. there was this.. table with shackles and he'd place me on my stomach and.. sell me.. to people.." Tony said, breath hitching as he could no longer talk about it.

"Sssh.. sssh" Gibbs said, "you don't have to talk now, I got you, and I'm never letting you go. Ever!"

Tony snuggled up against him, finally letting the sadness out. Gibbs held Tony closely as he stared out the window and listened to the heart wrenching sobs.

It was raining outside.

What they didn't know was that someone had heard their little talk, and they weren't too happy about it either.

------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I know.. sick sick sick brain :P Well, currently this story is... nicer than I thought.. oh but things WILL get worse.. of course.. it's Tony we're talking about here people, it can always get worse when Tony's involved.

Reviews? Please? I'm starved here people :D Pssssst: All hail DPB, and all that :D


	4. The phonecall and the scare

The phone rang.

"Ah that's just great!" Gibbs growled, as he picked up, and hung up, before turning back to Tony again.

Once again the phone rang.

"Just pick it up" Tony muttered as he shoved a pillow under his face and covered his ears.

Gibbs picked up.

"Gibbs"

_"My my my, he told you his secret? I'm impressed, but you see, it wasn't exactly what happened, he wanted it.. he wanted me to touch him.. every inch of him.. he wanted me to kiss his small frame, and fuck his brains out, you know how he is Special Agent Gibbs, how he whimpers.. does he ever scream for you? I love it when he screams"_

"If I ever find you whoever you are, I'll-"

_"-Kill me, yes, I know, you are a very angry man, but, you know, I have a sniper rifle pointed straight at our beloved Tony right now, think about how pretty his scream'll be? Hmm? Oh I know he screamed at the bloodclot, but that was NOTHING, compared to how he screamed when I fucked him. He loved it so much, he didn't want me to stop.. I can still taste him"_

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Gibbs roared and flung the phone into the wall, pulling Tony over the side of the bed as they heard the gunshot shatter the window.

"What's.. how.." Tony was utterly confused as they heard a car speed off.

"Tony, you know what kind of car that was?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh yeah, it's a Toyota Hilux.. why?" Tony asked.

"Someone called" Gibbs growled, "we got to get back to the office, you feeling up to it?"

"My leg feels better, I think if I use the ca-"

"No cane, wheelchair" Gibbs growled.

"Oh come ON, wheelchair? Why don't you just put up a sign that says : look at me, I'm bait, I would just LOVE for you to come after me mister killer, smoochy smoochy?" Tony asked.

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle, Tony was Tony no matter what.

"Wheelchair" Gibbs said.

"No" Tony replied, crossing his arms.

"Baby" Gibbs sniped.

"Bastard" Tony replied.

"Princess" Gibbs said.

"Hey! Princess? I am NOT a woman!" Tony growled.

"And I thank God for that every single day, now get in the wheelchair before I hurt you" Gibbs said.

"You suck" Tony said, without heat.

"It's what I do" Gibbs said as he helped Tony downstairs and into the wheelchair. After they'd dressed they picked up some food and drove to headquarters.

-------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay, a little filler there, I felt the need to blow off some steam and make things a bit funny even when people are in danger...does that mean I'm crazy? Nah.. nah I can't be... giggles

Who was our mysterious shooter? Who called? Why did I say there was more than one person listening in? Why didn't Gibbs wonder why they called right after Tony and Gibbs had their talk? Stay tuned to find out what a crappy writer I am :P

All hail DBP, and I will shine up his characters before I return them.


	5. Second contact

"Anthony, why are you out of bed, I swear, you two are like teflon, you forget every single instruction I eve-"

"Ducky please, it's not easy sleeping in a bed when people start shooting at it" Tony sighed.

"I'll get Mcgee and Kate to go over there with a team" Gibbs said and left.

"Alright, let me take a look at your leg then" Ducky said and helped Tony up on the table, "Well.. it certainly looks well, but you have NOT been taking the pills I sent with Jethro!" Ducky said firmly to Tony.

"We fought, okay? and then we.. talked, a lot, and then we actually TALKED, and then some dude called, and we got shot at, so excuse me for forgetting to take two little pills" Tony muttered.

"Anthony Anthony Anthony, what is going ON with you these days? You've transformed into Jethro this last year" Ducky sighed as Tony pulled his pants up again.

"It's not his fault" Tony muttered as he sat into the wheelchair again.

"Anthony, please answer me this one thing, did you talk to him.. tell him everything that bothers you?" Ducky asked.

Tony bit his lower lip. No. Not everything. Definetly not.

"I thought so.. Anthony, please, we are your friends, Jethro's your lover ad boss AND friend, please let us in?" Ducky asked.

Tony bit his lower lip yet again, looked at the floor. He could tell him. Could tell Ducky? No. No he needed to protect them from this. He'd loose it all if he told them. Everything.

"I'm going to go upstairs and ask Abby what she's got going, maybe she has some snacks?" Tony mumbled and turned his wheelchair around. But Ducky held him firmly.

"Ducky what the hell are you doing?" Tony growled.

"Keeping you from making a huge mistake" Ducky replied.

"Ducky! Damnit let me GO!" Tony growled.

"He's right you know, you've been holding out on us for way too long" Abby said from the door.

"Why are you DOING this!?!" Tony asked, he could feel tears pressing on as he tried desperatly to get away from Ducky.

"It's for your own good Tony" Abby said as she helped Ducky put the brakes on the wheelchair and stuff him into Ducky's office, "now, talk" Abby said as she and Ducky sat down in front of Tony.

"Damnit you let me out and you let me out now!" Tony growled.

"Oooh, nice Gibbs stare, but it's not going to work and.. uhm.." Abby said as Tony started shaking in anger, his eyes wild, getting redder and redder by the second, "Ducky and I'll just go.. do something else right now" Abby said, pulling Ducky after her outside the office.

"Did you SEE that? Wow.. that was... scary!" Abby said.

"Indeed, I have never seen him this angry" Ducky said. Gibbs came down.

"Where's Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Uhm.." Abby said, biting her upper lip, and looking at the wall.

"What did you do this time?" Gibbs sighed.

"I believe we upset him, we wanted him to talk to us, we're afraid he's becoming you.. only worse" Ducky said.

"Aha.. and he's in your office Ducky, is that correct?" Gibbs asked, "where you left him, correct? Where you asked him to talk to you, correct? Where you poked your heads into your asses and showed no care for him, correct?" Gibbs growled.

Ducky and Abby stared at him, mouths open. Gibbs clenched his jaw, and pinched the base of his nose.

"That was harsh, and I appologize, but Tony's having it rough today, and you two going around pressuring him more than I did isn't helping" Gibbs said, eyes still closed.

"Okay.. we'll back off, but we're not backing completely off, because Tony and you, you guys need us!" Abby said, "and that's final, so I'll be the one upstairs doing NOTHING, until you two tell me SOMETHING!" Abby said and crossed her arms, nose stuck up in the air.

"You want to know what's bothering me?" Tony asked from the open door, "you want to know why I'm always pissed? Then listen to this!" Tony shouted and threw his cellphone at the table.

"Oh yes, he makes money, his face is perfect, ruin it and pay me five hundred million dollars" another voice said.

"Will you do a video?"

"Sure"

"Thank you.. hello beautiful.."

Then the message stopped.

"What did he do to you?" Abby asked.

"What do you think? Why do you sell a child?" Tony asked Abby.

The room fell silent.

"He's listening in on us" Gibbs stated suddenly, "he called right after our talk and I bet he'll call right about no.." Gibbs didn't even get to finish as his cellphone rang.

_"Lalala.. where could I be? Not there, not here, but somewhere in the middle perhaps? Just maybe maybe MAYBE, I can see you all too... maybe I'm a ghost, maybe I'm alive, maybe I'm standing with a trigger in my hands?" klick_

Gibbs's eyes widened.

"He has a bomb!" Gibbs said, pulled the firealaram and pushed Tony's chair towards the exit, followed by Ducky and Abby. As Gibbs pushed Tony outside and towards the exit, he heard the click, and he saw the blast as they were flung backwards and sideways.

His only thought was that he was one step behind Tony's tormenter, and that it was too late.

---------------------------

AN: Yeah? Yeah? You like? Come on now, reviews people, this chapter is exciting, huh?

All hail DPB and his amazing brain!! WE ALL LOVE YOU!

sigh


	6. Reality check, sistah sistah

The first thing he remembered was the feeling that something had happened. The next thing he remembered was being pulled upwards. And then moving. And someone talking, whispering. Hospital? No.. it smelled..rotten.. like something left for years, and it was damp, he could hear water dripping down. His feet were bare. Concrete? No.. dirt. Dirt between his toes. It reminded him of something, but he didn'tknow what. A name floated through the fog. His name. His own name. Come on, concentrate. That voice, it seemed familiar.

"Precious, it's time to wake up" Anthon's voice said.

Tony jumped up, immediatly regretting that he did so, as pain seared through his body. Gibbs's face was suddenly mere inces from his own and Tony scrambled backwards.

"Where is he, Gibbs where is he? Where am I? What happened?" Tony talked so fast Gibbs almost missed the words, so instead he grabbed Tony around the shoulders and pulled him towards him.

"Sssssh" Gibbs said, rubbing circles on Tony's back, kissing the side of his head, "it's okay, we're safe for now"

"What happened?" Tony asked after a while.

Gibbs pulled back, looking at Tony.

"He was one step ahead of us.. he's been keeping a close watch, listening and watching us for.. weeks, at least, there was a bomb and.. Tony, they're mostly okay, Ducky got a scratch and Abby has a concussion, but they're fine" Gibbs said as he saw pure terror in Tony's eyes.

"And you?" Tony asked, voice trembling slightly.

"Nothing major, a sprained ancle, Tony, you've been out for a few hours, but they said it was due to stress.. you're okay" Gibbs said, "no damage, although you'll need some serious R&R when we get this guy"

"You.. want me to go to therapy, right?" Tony asked.

Gibbs blinked.

"No.. yes.. I dunno Tony, it's all a little soon to be talking about, right?" Gibbs asked, trying to avoid the question.

"You want me to go to a therapist then" Tony sighed, "but you gotta know I'm not doing that, because if I show signs of anything major, they'll take my gun away, and my job, and then I'll be stuck working with nice white papers with rubber edges because they'll be afraid of me trying to slit my wrists with the papers"

Gibbs chuckled slightly. Tony was still Tony no matter what.

"Really?" Gibbs asked, humoring Tony.

"Yeah really, and then there'll be Mike and Frank standing besides me, watching my every move, and.. it'll be like when that dude stole my life, you know? When he just 'tony's dead' and everyone believed him, remember how you guys freaked out when I showed up at the funeral asking who's it was and why I wasn't noticed that I was dead?" Tony said.

"Tony, Mike and Frank are security guards and they KNOW you, you don't have to go to a therapist, but you need to talk to someone, and hey, guess what I just found out, there's a person sitting right here.. me Tony, can you promise me we can talk sometimes?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah.. we can do that" Tony sighed.

"Good, now, we WERE supposed to be burrying you Tony, but I gotta tell you that when you showed up right besides me, I thought you were a figment of my imagination, and so did the others, it wasn't until you talked to the priest that we noticed you were really there... I remember what we did later that night" Gibbs smirked.

"Mhm.. best night of my life.. and then came the next day when I had all that paperwork, and calling people to tell them I wasn't dead" Tony said.

"Yeah, well, you're still alive" Gibbs said. The patientphone rang and Tony picked it up.

_"Did you miss me precious?" _

Tony looked at Gibbs, mouthing 'it's him' to him.

_"Oh yes, trace this call, you've got the ball, feeling small? You're my baby doll"_

"Uh.. right?"

_"I have a riddle for you Tony, what's big, white, and leaves six dead bodies behind it at the mental hospital it was incased in and now is looking for his precious?"_

Tony said nothing, refusing to play Anthon's game.

_"Oh spoilsport, it's ME! Precious, you gotta give some and take some, oh, hang on, D and S says hi, and now I say bye" klick_

Tony hung up.

"Not long enough" Gibbs sighed and hung up his phone.

"He said he left six dead bodies when he got out, why weren't we noticed?" Tony asked.

"Six? I don't know, but I'm sure as hell going to find out!" Gibbs growled and picked up his phone.

"Fornell.. you get any cases involving six dead bodies at a mental hospital lately? Yeah? And? Yeah, couldn't find your man? Really? No I haven't killed him.. .yet" Gibbs growled and hung up.

"So Fornell is coming over?" Tony asked.

"Looks like it, listen, Tony, what did this guy say to you?" Gibbs asked.

"He said.. Jesus, I mouthed it's him to you right? And he knew it was to get you to trace the call.. Jet.. he's watching us right now!" Tony said, "Anthon is watching us!"

"Come on come on, into the chair, let's get you out of here" Gibbs said, helping Tony over in the wheelchair. He wheeled him out into the hallway, and into another room.

"He knew what room I was in" Tony said, "It's like he's everywhere".

Gibbs grabbed Tony's shoulder, leaning on him a little before sitting down in a chair and starting to sign. Tony had become a master of sign language after Gibbs started teaching him.

'phone' Gibbs signed. Tony handed over his phone to Gibbs, who picked up his own, and promptly smashed both of them.

'clothes too?' Tony signed. Gibbs nodded. They undressed, both smirking slightly at the thought. They dressed in hospital scrubs and got out of the room, going to the nurses station.

"Scuze me, we're checking out" Tony said, "may I have the bill please?"

Gibbs headslapped him.

A doctor looked at him, frowning.

"It's okay, he has a thick head" Gibbs said.

The doctor stayed in his spot.

"Right handsome, the doc wants a word with you before you go and you too silver" the woman said.

Tony's eyes widened.

"Winnie?" Tony asked.

"Hey ho Tony, long time no see brother" Winnie said and grinned. Gibbs noticed the DiNozzo smile on her. Her black and reddish hair hun below her shoulders, she was very fit, and she looked healthy, green and golden eyes shining towards them.

"You working undercover?" Tony whispered.

"Yup.. cool, huh?" Winnie asked.

"Don't dress like that Winnie! You know what co-"

"Yes master, always master, you are the master master" Winnie said and rolled her eyes.

"Anthon's on the loose" Tony said. Winnie became silent and pale.

"You're kidding, right? But Fo-"

A nurse walked by, smiling at Tony a lot, and Tony winked at her before turning to Winnie.

"It's Fornell you're working for! The dark side sis, like complete and utter darkness" Tony said.

"Tony.. I was joking about the undercover op,I'm here to see you, and to take you to MY house, unlike some, I got money" Winnie said and smirked.

"You know, if that dress was a-" Tony began but was silenced by two headslaps.

Gibbs smirked, he was going to like this girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah I did, I added a woman, yeah yeah, I love it, this chapter is pretty hectic, and it's a little messy actually,maybe you think it's boring, but it's a little important in case there's some minor details you don't notice at first glance, I hope you'll read it again..

Just wait and see, you'll be surprised..

Reviews? Anyone? Come on, gimme some looooove :D

Thanks for the reviews I've already gotten btw:D It's GREAT :D


	7. A blast from the past

"So you were sent by Fornell? Fornell knows something we don't then" Gibbs said, drinking a cup of coffee Winnie had made.

"Hey, shoot the messenger will ya? He's not that bad, besides, I kinda like working for him" Winnie said.

"Ewwww, betrayer!" Tony said in mock disgust.

"Oh shut up, I'm not the one sleeping with my boss.. yet" Winnie said and wiggled her eyebrows.

"EWWWWW!" Tony said, and Gibbs spluttered his coffee.

"You know about.. us?" Gibbs asked.

"Nooo, noone knows, cause I'm really blind, and stupid, and deaph, and -"

"Shut up Winnie" Tony muttered, "everybody knows?"

"Nope, just me" Winnie smirked, "I keep secrets big brother, you know that"

"Yeah.. so.. when did Fornell tell you?" Tony asked.

"Ah, let's not talk about that, I-"

"Oh no Winnie, you didn't.. what am I saying, of COURSE you did, Winnie this ALWAYS happens!" Tony said, and sighed, exasperated.

"Well I can't help it, I'm Italian, my temperaments Italian!" Winnie said and pouted.

"What did you do?" Gibbs asked.

"I flipped him over my shoulder and placed my knee on his sternum, threatening to break it if he didn't talk.. Fornell's a sweet man" Winnie smirked.

Gibbs chuckled and so did Tony.

"Okay, down to buisiness, Anthon's on the loose, and he's with dear old dad and a woman" Winnie said.

"Antonio's in on this?" Tony asked.

"Yup, he is, dear old daddy is mingling with a lady and a crazy dude" Winnie said.

"Damn.. so it's not just Anthon then?" Tony asked.

"No, I've been undercover.. working with Fornell on dad.. gotta tell you, felt weird" Winnie said and giggled.

"What? undercover.. with dad? DAD? Jesus H Christ, no effence Jet, but.. did he ever.." Tony began.

"We're not talking about it" Winnie stated, her eyes turning black with rage.

Gibbs and Tony lay in seperate beds later that night, neither man could sleep.

"Winnie's not my real sister.. but she spent so much time with us you know? She's actually my half sister" Tony sighed.

"Half sister?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't get my loks from dad, I tell you the la-"

There was noise outside, they jumped up and grabbd their guns, as they heard shooting.

"HAH! Gotcha" they heard Winnie growl.

"No.. I got you" they heard an ice cold voice say, and then a gunshot. Tony and Gibbs made ready as they heard footsteps towards their door.

"Wakey waaakeeeey" a voice said, then there was a blast, and all that ran through Gibbs's head was that this guy was way too smart for this, he was always one step ahead.

Tony wondered what tomorrow would bring.

Probably pain.

------------------------------

AN: One week people.. more like five days actually.. five days until I can upload more chapters.. but I'm going to write as many chapters as I possibly can, alright? Then you can read a story that's gotten a LITTLE bit out of hand for me.. so many possibilities, so litle time...

Reviews gives better chapters?? grin


	8. Painful surprise

Pain. He knew today would bring pain. A lot of it. But to his surprise he felt nothing. Why? Why didn't he feel the-

"Gh" Tony moaned as he finally felt all the pain and wihed he'd stayed where he didn't feel it.

"Tony" a voice asked. Gibbs.

"Boss?" Tony asked weakly.

"Yeah, lift your head" Gibbs said.

"Winnie?" Tony asked, without lifting his head.

"She wore her vest, she's okay" Gibbs said, "she faked being dead, don't know where she is right now"

"She here?" Tony asked and moaned again.

"Lift your head Tony, and look at me" Gibbs's voice said again.

Tony looked horrific, like it was some really bad snuff film Gibbs was watching, Tony was covered in blood, both his own, and Gibbs's, and blood was steadily seeping from a wound to Tony's left temple. Tony finally raised his head and blinked his eyes open.

"Hey you.. you look like crap" Gibbs said.

"Yea yea, don't care.. where are we?" Tony asked.

"Dunno" Gibbs replied. He really didn't. He had just woken up when Tony moaned loudly.

"Great.. so.. no chance of food then? On second thought, I don't hink I could eat anything right now" Tony said as his stomach did a backwards flip.

"Not up to a three star breakfast myself" Gibbs sighed and looked around. Stone walls. Dirt floor. Okay.

"Stone walls.. dirt floor" Gibbs sighed. Tony opened his eyes fully and looked around. Stone walls, dirt floor, rotten smell, water dripping.

"hey hey hey, calm down" Gibbs said as Tony started to panic.

"No! This is where he took me! This is where he.. where he TOOK me Jet! We have to get out of here!" Tony said, feeling panic rise.

"Tony.. look at me, that's it, now breathe.. breathe.. in... and out.. there you go.. he can't hurt you, I'm right here, remember?" Gibbs said, but in the back of his head, scenarios unfolded, each one worse than the last. He couldn't protect Tony. Not like this.

"Juuuhuuuuu" a voice said, making them both turn towards the shape in the door, "Lucy, I'm hooooooomeee, and you got some 'splainin to dooo" the shape said, and then turned a flashlight on them, making them both hiss in pain as light exploded behind their eyes.

"Oh, did the big bad light hurt your puny human eyes?" the voice said.

"Anthon!" Tony gasped as the hand stroked his chin.

"Hi Precious.. miss me?" Anthon asked, placing his face mere inches from Tony's.

"Like a fish misses his bicycle" Tony muttered.

"So you DID miss me, aww, I didn't think you cared" Anthon said.

"Hey! Stay away from him!" Gibbs growled. Anthon turned around.

"Oh I know you, Special Agent GIbbs, come on, joing the fun, you want to meet my Toy's father? Or maybe the woman that made all this possible?" Anthon asked.

Gibbs didn't reply.

"Oh spoilsport, don't you love me anymore? Antonio! Bring her in!" Anthon said.

Antonio came through the door, followed by a more slender shape.

"Hello Tony" Antonio said and stood out of the way.

"May I present to you, the one, the only, madame director of the NCIS, director Shepard" Anthon said.

Gibbs and Tony's jaws fell open, for there stood Shepard, clear as day.

Her lips curved into a smile.

"Hello Jethro, Tony" she said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh yes, the plot thickens! You like? Hmm? Reviews people!!! All hail DPB btw :D

Oooh.. cliffy, what can we doooo...


	9. The price of going to the dark side

"You.." Gibbs said, for once at a loss of words.

"Yes me Jethro, what? You didn't think I was this.. stupid maybe? Oh yes, that's what you're thinking, but this is the best thing that's ever happened to me" Shepard said.

"Oh yeah, of course, hanging out with a money hungry bastard, and a crazy bastard must suit a power hungry bitch like you just fine" Tony said.

"Don't talk to my woman like that!" Antonio said and hit Tony across the face.

"Don't you hurt my precious.. that's my job" Anthon.

"The more chef's in the kitchen, the more of a mess you leave" Gibbs muttered, making Tony chuckle.

"Shut up Jethro" Shepard said.

"Jen! Listen to me! This isn't you!" Gibbs growled.

"Oh this is very much me Jethro, in fact, I've never felt more like myself!" Shepard said.

"How about the time you slept with him?" Tony asked, making Gibbs stare at him, "sorry boss"

"Oh cut the boss crap! Everyone knows you two are gay and sleeping together!" Antonio growled.

"Oh shut up, you shot Winnie" Tony growled.

"No, that would be me" Anthon said and grinned, looking at a hunting knife and mirroring himself in it.

"Goodie, got that Abby?" Tony said to the room. Antonio and Shepard reacted just the way Tony had forseen, panic and terror rising in their eyes. But Anthon stood grinning in the background. Shepard and Antonio franticly started searching them while Anthon laughed loudly.

Gibbs and Tony flippe them both over and was making good process knocking them both out when:

"STOP!" Anthon roared, then they heared the klick of a double barreled, sawed off, shotgun. Tony and Gibbs froze, as Anthon started to laugh, loudly.

Antonio and Shepard got up, standing besides Anthon.

"Oh Precious, you have a habit of causing trouble, haven't you.. dear God I missed that voice, and I miss your screams" Anthon said, wiping a tear of happiness from his face, "this is so much fun"

"They-" Shepard started.

"Oh calm down missy, you'll have your fun.. after I've had mine" Anthon grinned and caressed Tony's chin.

"Stay the hell away from him!" Gibbs growled.

"Oh yes, the jealous lover" Anthon said and turned towards Gibbs, "don't worry, you have a very pretty face when you're angry.. I wonder if you'll scream as loud as he will.. or fight as much as he will.. maybe I'll let you watch if you're a good boy" Anthon grinned and caressed Gibbs's chin.

Gibbs spit in his face and Anthon started laughing.

"Fiesty.. I just love it, it's a two for one sale, cost.. nothing" Anthon grinned and wiped the spit of his face.

"Anthon, you promised me money!" Antonio growled.

"Oh realx mr party pooper, you'll have your money, I've already sent the ransom letter" Anthon said and leaned close to Tony's ear, "but I sent some prints with it, and they don't know it's director Shepard's.. we don't need her anymore, she put up the surveillance for me and Antonio.. and he's missed that lovely shaved butt as much as I have" Anthon said.

Gibbs watched what little colour Tony had in his face drain away.

"Jen, Antonio, follow me please" Anthon said, "bastards and bitches before beauty" Anthony laughed as they walked out the door and he closed it.

"Tony, Tony look at me" Gibbs said, "we'll get out of here, they'll trace the le-"

"He placed Jen's prints on it.. and now he'll kill her, they'll find her and some crazy note, Jet, we're not getting out of here, EVER.. they'll recieve money, and they'll know Anthon did it, but by then we'll be hidden so well noone will ever find us.. we're screwed" Tony said, tears starting to sting his eyes.

"Jesus H Christ.. Winnie! Winnie'll know" Gibbs said.

"Yeah.. assuming Anthon didn't bring her here" Tony sighed, "or walked back and killed her"

Gibbs said nothing, he hadn't even thought about it.

"He'll probably kill you first.. or sell you first.. I dunno... just.. it's not pleasant, okay? But you'll have to try to relax, okay?" Tony asked, "whatever happens, it's only gonna get worse, Murphy's law and all that"

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head lightly. Tony was Tony no matter what.

Gibbs wondered what later would bring.

Probably pain.

And lot's of it.

----------------------------------------------

AN: yeeeeeeees???

All hail DPB btw.. yeah yeah...


	10. The plan, and a nasty surprise

"Anthon, why can-"

"Madame director, please calm down, we're doing what we're supposed to do.. letting them wait" Anthon said, fingering with his shotgun.

"Anthon, please, this gun, it troubles me, place it in another direction" Antonio said pouring, himself a glass of scotch.

"You always drink!" Shepard growled, "this is not suppose to be a party! I want to make them both suffer!"

"Oh they will, trust me, they will, right Antonio?" Anthon asked.

"Yes, a lot, and I am looking forward to it, are we going through with our plan?" Antonio asked.

"What plan?" Shepard asked.

"You see..I want my Precious for myself, and even silver, and Antonio wants money, and he's an old friend, all you want, madame director, is revenge for them being gay.. unfortunatly, both myself and Antonio are gay, so your reason Just.. bothers us" Anthon said, pointing his shotgun at her.

"WAIT! I can.. he was my lover, Gibbs was my lover, please, I need to kill him! He needs to suffer! He disappointed me!" Shepard said, desperatly trying to press through the wall with her back.

"Oh oh oh, no no no, little girl, you don't understand... Gibbs only did that to keep the cover" Anthon said.

"NO! He loves me, he just, he doesn't know it yet! He LOVES me!" Shepard said, angry tears dripping down her face.

"Once you go gay, you just don't turn away" Anthon grinned and loaded the shotgun, took aim, and fired.

Shepard's body jolted backwards, and she fell to the floor, gasping for breath, bloop dripping out of her mouth.

"He.. loves..me" she gasped before she breathed out and died.

"Eusch, she is NOT a pretty dead body" Antonio said and kicked her a little with his shoe.

"Ah my friend, more money for you and me" Anthon said and patted Antonio's back.

"Yes, but first, we need to get rid of this body" Antonio said.

"Ah, yes, our dear little director...let's undress her, and put her in the shower. Then we must put on our hazard suits before touching her again, they shall not know about us, and anyway, we're IMMORTAL!" Anthon roard.

Downstairs, Gibbs and Tony heard the bang, then silence, and the word "IMMORTAL" roared loudly.

"They killed her" Tony said.

"They're ruthless" Gibbs said.

"I told you they'd kill her, Antonio wants money, and Anthon wants.. me.. or us.. I dunno, I'm dizzy" Tony slurred the words slightly.

"HEY! HE'S BLEEDING OUT!" Gibbs yelled. The door flew open.

"Is that true precious? Oh yes, I can see it in your eyes, you're dying.. oh well.. I better just have my fun while I can still hear your screams.. and sinse YOU" Anthon said, turning around and facing Gibbs, "were such a good boy.. you can watch" he grinned.

"My Precious? Do you remember this table?" Anthon asked and pulled off a cloth, revealing the one thing Tony hoped that he'd never see again. A table, with shackles, made bigger to fit a grown man.

"No! NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Tony screamed, trying desperatly to free himself.

"Oh I just love your screams.. how I missed you my toy, my precious" Anthon said and grinned, striking Tony in the temple.

Tony wondered in his darkening state what later would bring.

Probably Anthon.

----------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah? You like? Yeah? I'm so sick and twisted :D YAY for me!!!

All hail DPB btw. Oh yeah :D

(no actual directors were hurt during this scene)


	11. A sobbing lover

Tony felt himself being jostled. Anthon. Anthon was stroking his back.

"No." Tony mumbled weakly.

"Yes, my precious.. oh you've been working out for me.." Anthon said, caressing Tony's back.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" GIbbs yelled.

Anthon turned towards him.

"Let me think.. no" Anthon said and grinned, kissing Tony's neck so Tony feebly tried to get away.

"Tony!" Gibbs yelled, struggling to get out of his chains.

"Oh shut up!" Anthon growled and turned around.

"Listen to me! Let him go! You can still let him go!" Gibbs said, he was so afraid, so frightened, because this man was both smart and crazy, that everything he had feared, was happening.

"Yes, I can let him go.. but I won't, now be a good boy or I'll turn your chair around and gag you" Anthon said.

"PLEASE! Let him go!" Gibbs screamed, tears rolling down his face.

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear oh SHUT UP! I can't STAND watching grown men cry!" Anthon growled.

"Please let him go!" Gibbs sobbed.

"STOP CRYING!" Anthon yelled, hitting Gibbs in the stomach.

"Please" Gibbs sobbed.

"STOP CRYING!" Anthon yelled again, striking Gibbs again.

"Please" Gibbs sobbed once again, if crying would make this crazy son of a bitch stop, then he would cry.

"STOP IT! AAAAAAAAGH!" Anthon screamed, running out the door.

"Tony.. Tony look at me!" Gibbs said. Tony's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey.. you cried for me" Tony slurred.

"Yeah.. Tony I love you" Gibbs said.

"And I love you too" Tony said, "I really do.. but I'm sleepy"

"No! No don't you dare go to sleep!" Gibbs growled. Tony was fading in front of him. Dying.

"Just a l-"

The door opened and Antonio came in, holding two bags of blood in his arms.

"Hello son" Antonio said, patting Tony's back.

"Why.. are you doing.. this" Tony slurred.

"Don't ask stupid questions son" Antonio said and stuck the IV needle into Tony's skin, hanging up the bag of blood.

"You don't get to call him son!" Gibbs shouted.

Antonio slapped him across the face.

"Tssk tssk, don't talk to me like that.. Anthony is my.. toy" Antonio smirked, kissed Tony's forehead, and walked away.

"Please kill me.." Tony slurred.

"NO! Tony don't think like that! We'll get out of here!" Gibbs said.

"How?" Tony asked.

"Working on it" Gibbs replied.

"When?" Tony asked.

"Figuring it out as we speak" Gibbs said.

"You suck at lying" Tony slurred and made both men chuckle.

"I guess I do.. Tony I promise we'll get out of here.. believe me? Please?" Gibbs pleaded.

"I believe you.. you couldn't lie your way through a horse's ass" Tony slurred.

"Horse's ass? When would I be in a horse's ass?" Gibbs asked.

"Dunno.. sleepy" Tony slurred and succombed to unconciousness.

Gibbs felt his adrenaline rush wear out, as he too, fell into a rough unconcious state.

What would later bring?

Probably death.

------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh yeah.. you love me, admit it! You ALL love me :P Crazy grrrrrrrrl :D

All hail DPB btw.

(No Gibbs's cried for real during this scene) :P


	12. Closure?

Kate and Mcgee stopped and saw the still form on the ground. It was naked, and they could both tell it was a woman's body. Pacci was leading the team while Tony and Gibbs were still to be found.

As Kate stepped closer, she gasped.

"It's the director!" Kate breathed.

"What?" Mcgee asked.

"Pacci! It's director Shepard!" Kate said.

"Jesus" Pacci said as he too, saw the naked woman in he alley. Her eyes were open, and she was clearly dead.

"There's a note" Mcgee said and with gloved fingers he put it in a plastic bag, and Pacci read it aloud.

"To my friends and family, the preassure became too great. I have failed. I wanted to teach Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo a lesson but I failed. I killed them because they were gay, and I was wrong. I couldn't break them up and they are now forever joined in death. Please please forgive me, I couldn't live with myself after I did it.

Jenny Shepard"

"She killed them 'cause Gibbs and Tony are sleeping together?" Mcgee asked.

"Wait wait wait, Gibbs and Tony are gay? For eachother?" Kate asked.

"Oh come on, you're a profiler, and you've never noticed?" Mcgee asked.

"I must say it comes as a shock to me too" Pacci said.

"I am here, is it..?" Ducky asked.

"It's director Shepard" Mcgee replied.

"Oh dear" Ducky sighed.

"In her note she says she killed Gibbs and Tony" Kate added.

"Oh no.. you are not writing them off that easily, I believe there was two more men too, correct? This could be a distraction, once, Jethro-"

"Body, doctor Mallard.. please?" Pacci said.

Ducky nodded and went forwards to retrieve the directors body.

Later at NCIS:

"Okay, here's what we know, two days ago" Mcgee said, putting up Gibb's picture and Tony's picture on the plasmascreen, "Anthony Michael DiNozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs were kidnapped, possibly by Director Jenny Shepard of the NCIS, with accomplices, director Jenny Shepard" Mcgee changed the picture to show director Shepard's body, "was found killed two hours ago, leaving behind her a note" Mcgee showed the note on the screen, "and nothing else, saying that she had killed Gibbs and DiNozzo, ho-" Mcgee was cut off.

"Nice slideshow" Fornell said, "any luck finding the bastard and the DiNozzo kid?"

"Agent Fornell, how nice of you to show yourself" Kate said. A woman stood behind him, looking a little worn.

"Agent DiNozzo, if you please" Fornell said.

"DiNozzo's been kidnapped Fornell" Pacci sighed.

"Not this DiNozzo, hi, I'm Winnie DiNozzo, nice to meet you, now, I got some intel on this case, two days ago, right before the disappearance of DiNozzo and Gibbs, I took them from the hospital and to a safehouse. However the house was compromised, and we were spotted, and I know you're wondering why I haven't come forward earlier, well I was unconcious, took a bullet to the side of my head, but hey, I'll live, I can tell you who REALLY has DiNozzo and Gibbs. Anthon Jerry Michaelson, and Antonio DiNozzo" Winnie said, placing two pictures on Gibbs's desk.

"Okay.. do you also know where we can FIND them?" Kate asked.

"Maybe" Winnie said, "I have some places we can check out, but we want in, you get to run it, but we want in"

"I have to-"

"The director's dead Pacci, decide" Fornell said.

"Okay, as long as we get credit" Pacci said.

"Deal" Fornell said.

"Sweet" Winnie smirked.

They got into the car and Mcgee stared at Winnie.

"You're really Tony's sister?" Mcgee asked.

"Half sister, not the same father.. lived with him long enough though" Winnie shivered slightly.

"How come he never talks about you?" Kate asked.

"Not much to talk about, I joined the dark side, you know, join me Luke, together we can rule the universe thing?" Winnie asked.

"You're a movie buff too?" Kate asked.

"Hello? What part of living with Tony did you misunderstand? I'm a movie buff and a computer nerd" Winnie said, "but I'm not here for dating, I'm here to find my brother and your boss, the next right Fornell"

"Gotcha" Fornell said.

Winnie's cellphone rang. It was the Adam's family tune and Mcgee smirked.

"Yeeees? Hi Abs.. yeah? Really? That's GREAT! Thanks.. did you find any soil? You did? Really? Red? I'm psychic, that's why, thanks" Winnie said.

"You know Abby?" Mcgee asked.

"I know a lot of people" Winnie replied, "and I think we'll find Gibbs and Tony if we turn left in the next intersection"

"Gotcha" Fornell said again, "DiNozzo showed Winnie that the vampire bride you have working for you is much better than Pete at the Buerau, and after what you did to Pete, I'm not really surprised you had to call her for this case"

"It wasn't THAT bad" Winnie said.

"No, it's probably because he can never have kids" Fornell chuckled, "we're here".

The car stopped and they got into positions.

"NCIS, FBI, drop your weapons" Fornell yelled. They stormed in. Searched the whole house, and then went downstairs.

The first thing they saw was blood, and a lot of it. And then the note on the table with shackles.

_"hit me high, hit me low, sorry, you're just too slow,  
-A&A"_

"We're too late" Mcgee sighed, "that's.. bad"

"No shit Thom E. Gemcity" Winnie sighed.

"YOU'RE the writer of that book? I'm going to kill you!" Kate growled.

"Not now" Pacci said, "now we need to sit down and find out everything we can find on Antonio and Anthon, and find Gibbs and DiNozzo"

In the back of a van not too far away, two Special Agents were wondering what tomorrow would bring.

Probably uncerrtianty, more pain, and death.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh yeah.. this chapter took me a LONG time to write.. Phuha..

All hail DPB.. Reviews anyone?

Super-em: I love this story.. muahahaha


	13. Shop'n run

"Wakey wakey" a voice said. Tony and Gibbs opened their eyes and look right into two smiling faces.

"I have a buyer for you two" Anthon grinned, "he's a big money guy"

"A.. buyer?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh yes.. a buyer, but.. but but but, funny word right? Butt, but, butt, but, I have to test the merchandise of course" Anthon grinned.

"I was thinking I'd join in the fun" Antonio smiled.

"So silver, it's you and me then" Anthon said.

"No way" Gibbs growled, "you're not touching anyone of us"

"Oh but I am.. maybe both, if you don't scream" Anthon said, he walked behind Gibbs's chair and started dragging the chair behind him out of the room.

Anthon cut Gibbs loose, and turned him over on his stomach. But he hadn't forseen the adrenaline rush in Gibbs as he heard his lover scream loudly. Gibbs turned back and kicked Anthon in his stomach, then jumped up and broke his neck in one swift move. He ran as fast as he could in the direction of the screams.

_"SHUT UP!" _Antonio's voice yelled. Gibbs ripped the door open and saw Antonio beating the crap out of Tony who was laying naked on the floor, trying to protect his head while he was screaming. Gibbs grabbed Antonio from behind and snapped his neck, before throwing the body away.

He kneeled by Tony's side, Tony was shaking violently, protecting his head.

"Tony" Gibbs breathed, tears in his eyes.

"NO! NO NO NO NO!" Tony screamed and started flailing with his arms. Gibbs grabbed him, holding the struggling, shivering and bleeding body against his own, until the struggling stopped.

"Gi..Gibbs?" Tony asked weakly. His body felt limp to Gibbs as he lay Tony down carefully.

"Hey babe" Gibbs said.

"He tried... he tried to.. he.." Tony said and coughed, blood running out of his mouth.

"I know, I know" Gibbs said as he looked for Tony's clothes. He found his boxer, and ripped jeans, and the dirty t shirt. He helped Tony dress in it and then pulled off Antonio's pants and shoes, handing them to Tony as he walked into the room Anthon was and literally gasped. There was no Anthon in the room. Only a note, and a pair of socks and shoes.

_"So the hunt begins, I'll be seeing you around silver, and when I do, I'll kill you_

_-A-"_

Gibbs shivered involuntarily as he grabbed the shoes, and went back to Tony who looked ready to pass out. He was clearly having trouble keeping his eyes open, and he was struggling to breathe as well. Gibbs crouched down.

"Hey" Gibbs said.

"H.ey" Tony slurred. Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony's hair, and swalloved hard as he felt the one side crushed by brutal force.

"Babe? Look at me, you ready to get out of here?" Gibbs asked.

"S..Sch..Schure" Tony slurred.

"Okay then, let's get you up" Gibbs smiled gently, while he grabbed Tony's hands, pulling him to his feet.

Immediatly, Gibbs had to grab under Tony's shoulders, to stop Tony from falling to the floor again.

"Hey hey hey, you stay with me, alright?" Gibbs asked.

"I ch..chan't.. th..thire" Tony slurred, eyes closing slowly.

"Hey! You listen and you listen good! They're finally out of our lives, and NOW you wanna die? You're a fucking WHIMP Tony, a WHIMP!" Gibbs growled, tears stinging his eyes as he saw Tony struggle painfully to keep his eyes open, "that's it babe, thaats it" Gibbs said as he grabbed one of Tony's arms, flinging it over his shoulder. They struggled upstairs in the big house, and outside.

"Oh come on.. you gotta be kidding me" Gibbs sighed.

The two men stared, and then they sat down. All around them, silence ruled. Trees as tall as houses, and even taller, were tightly bundled together around the house.

"We..'re not ge..getthin..g...out of thi..tchis.. one..?" Tony asked, too tired to say the rest.

"We're going to get out of it, but we'll have to wait here for a moment" Gibbs sighed.

"Schle..schleep" Tony slurred, his head lolling backwards.

"No no no no no, no sleep, okay, we can't stay here, come on, we're gonna walk around a little now" Gibbs said as he hoisted Tony up on his feet. Tony started sagging against him, "come on, you need to stay awake!" Gibbs pleaded with the sagging body.

"Okhey" Tony slurred and stood as best he could on shaky legs, "I..thor..throw..uhp" Tony slurred as he felt bile, or SOMETHING, raise in his throat. Gibbs got the point and helped him lean forwards as blood gushed out of his mouth and he became limp in Gibbs's arms.

"No! Tony! Tony come on! Come on damnit!" GIbbs growled.

_"It should be right out here!" _

As the world enclosed in black around Gibbs, he wondered what later might bring.

Most likely angry nurses.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh yeah.. seriously, is this chapter good? Bad? Or in between? It's not the best I've ever written, but hey, I needed to blow off some steam.

All hail DPB btw :P

I have a game for you all, try and guess what happens next?


	14. Critical care

Gibbs woke to the happy beeping of machines. Two heart machines, his own as he expected, and.. he turned his head slightly, Tony's, beeping happily along. Gibbs looked around and saw Ducky and Abby chattering.

"Will you two shut up so I can get some sleep?" Gibbs growled, but it was weaker than he liked, more a meow, than a GROARRRR. Abby and Ducky turned towards him, and Abby ran forwars, hugging him tightly.

"I was so worried, I thought they'd never find you guys, becuase-"

"Abs, how's Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm glad you're awake, as for young Anthony, he wasn't so lucky Jethro, when he... well, IF he wakes up, they are fairly convinced there will be braindamage" Ducky sighed.

"Nuh uh" Gibbs said, "not gonna happen, his head's too thick"

"Jethro, you must at least consider the possibili-"

"No, Duck, I wont, I won't EVER accept the possibility, you should know that by now" Gibbs growled.

Ducky sighed deeply and nodded.

"As you wish Jethro, now, as for you, you should go back to sleep" Ducky said.

"I want to know what mine and Tony's injuries are, not sleeping without knowing" Gibbs growled.

Ducky sighed again and sat down.

"You have some bruised ribs, a badly sprained shoulder, a concussion, a clean hairline fracture of your scull, and a lot of scrapes and bruises. Anthony.. Anthony had massive internal bleeding, a crushed scull, a subdural hematoma, broken ribs, cuts that required stitching on his back, two badly sprained ancles.. that's.. it's not good Jethro" Ducky sighed.

"Jesus" Gibbs said.

"Yeah..sleep, Gibbs" Abby said, "and I'm not leaving, neither is Du-"

Abby's speech was interrupted by loud beeping from Tony's bed. Tony was seizing badly, and four nurses and a doctor came inside. The three of them could only look as the doctor quickly sedated Tony, checked his bloodpreassure and Tony was wheeled off to have yet another CT scan. Then the doctor came in again.

"Agent Gibbs, good to see you awake and better than last time we met" the doctor smiled.

"Cut the crap doc, how's Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"We're running some tests now, but we're concerned by the seizures, now, on to you, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Like choking someone" Gibbs growled.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you tell the truth and you do it right now!" Abby growled.

"Okay okay, don't get your hair in a bunch" Gibbs said, "Jesus, you'd think I was dying or something, fine, I feel like crap, and I'm tired, and there's some pain present"

"Alright, a nurse will be in sho-"

"He doesn't want to sleep! Can't you give him something?" Abby asked.

"Abs!" Gibbs growled.

"Agent Gibbs, you really need to get some sleep, it's important for your health and healing process" the doctor said.

"I'll sleep when I know Tony's going to be okay" Gibbs growled.

"Fine then" Ducky said, got up and walked over to his IV.

"What're you doing Duck?" Gibbs asked, frowning.

"Taking control Jethro, sleep tight" Ducky said.

Gibbs could feel sleep pulling at him, and smirked.

"Sneaky bastard" Gibbs mumbled.

"High praise Jethro, high praise indeed" Ducky sighed, and patted Gibbs's hand as Gibbs's eyelids closed and he fell asleep once more.

"What's Tony's prognosis?" Abby asked.

"Honestly? It doesn't look good" the doctor sighed and rubbed his hair, "I'm doing anything I can, believe me, I wouldn't want Agent Gibbs on my ass if I screw up, and Tony deserves me doing my best, he saved my life once, when that crazy woman came in and started shooting people, Tony came in and saved the day, I owe him this"

"Let us know if something happens? Please Jack?" Abby asked.

"Will do, I'm going to check on Tony, you two take those sparebeds, alright? Get some sleep, please" Jack sighed and walked out.

"Right, sleep" Abby rolled her eyes, "how can I sleep with both my golden boys just.. laying there?"

"It's alright Abigail, I'm worried as well" Ducky said as he pulled Abby into his embrace, hugging her tightly as Abby let her tears roll down her face, staining her face with black eyeliner.

Ducky wondered what tomorrow would bring.

Probably more bad news.

--------------------------------------------------------

AN: It's short, and it's WAY too late, I know, but I'm fairly exhausted these days, and in trouble (don't ask, don't tell policy applies), so my brain's trying to shut off :P I'm SOOOO sorry people, but hey, here's a reward, not only this chapter, but one MORE as well!!!

Oh just an angsty chapter, thanx for the reviews, gimme gimme, makes my brain work :P


	15. Bad news, good news

Tony was wheeled in fourty five minutes later, eyes blinking.

"Tony? Is he.. are you.. awake?" Abby asked.

"Mhm" Tony mumbled.

"YAY!" Abby said and touched his arm, afraid anymore would break him like a chinadoll.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"He's asleep.. Ducky drugged him" Abby snickered.

"Okay" Tony sighed.

"He just woke up, I've extubated him and everything, but we're keeping him on a mask" Jack said and smiled, "Tony, how're you feeling?"

"Bad" Tony mumbled, eyes closing.

"Hey, I need you to stay awake a little while longer, okay?" Jack asked.

"Ok" Tony mumbled, but didn't open his eyes.

"Tony, I need you to open your eyes for me" Jack said as he opened one of Tony's eyes, shining a penlight into it.

"Stop" Tony moaned as he was attacked by this bright thing sticking needles into his brain.

"I'm sorry Tony, but I have to do this" Jack said and lifted the other eyelid.

"Hurts" Tony mumbled.

"It will be alright" Ducky said, "it wont be lo-"

"Chest hurts" Tony mumbled.

"Your chest?" Jack asked and put on his stetoschope before lifting Tony's shirt; "you have some fluids building up here, we're going to keep a close eye on you" Jack said and patted Tony's hand reassuringly.

"Sleep?" Tony asked.

"Yes, you can sleep now" Jack smiled fondly and Tony drifted off. Jack sighed.

"His pupils are still sluggish, and fluid's building in his lungs, we might have to scope and see if it's an infection, or drain it" Jack said and rubbed his hair, "right now, there's nothing we can do but wait and monitor him closely, but the way things are going, I really don't know.. he's still critical"

"Do you think he will survive Jack?" Ducky asked.

"My professional opinion? Or my opinion as Tony's friend?" Jack asked.

"Both" Ducky replied.

"As a doctor, I'd say he has a 75 percent chance right now, and if he get's an infection, 35 percent, as a friend, yeah, I think he'll survive, he's tough" Jack said.

"Gibbs isn't going to like this" Abby said.

"Indeed" Ducky sighed.

"Okay you two, go to sleep, the guys are settled, and things are looking up, just page me if you're wondering about anything, and Mark'll work tomorrow, you know him, he owes Gibbs and Tony too" Jack said.

"Thank you Jack, you have been most helpful" Ducky said and shook his hand.

"Just doing my job" Jack smiled and walked out.

"He woke up" Abby said, "that's got to be a good sign, right?"

"Oh yes, it is, it proves he is still among us, now, Abigail, let us follow doctor's orders and catch a little sleep" Ducky said.

"Okay" Abby said and they lay down in the spare beds.

Half an hour later Ducky woke up as he heard some coughing. He saw Gibbs sitting in a chair by Tony's side, got up, and went over.

"You are supposed to be resting" Ducky said.

"Jack gave the ok" Gibbs said, "okay he didn't, but.." Gibbs added quickly as he got a stare from Ducky.

"Jethro, you co-"

"I know..I just.. I had to.." Gibbs stuttered. Why was this so hard? He needed to feel Tony, to know he was alive, there, going to be okay.

"I understand Jethro, he woke up earlier" Ducky said.

"And nobody woke me? Why the hell not? Why was-"

"Jethro,calm down, you were asleep, and you needed the rest, but Anthony asked for you, so he does remember you at least" Ducky smiled.

"Good.. good" Gibbs said and squeezed Tony's hand. Tony's eyelids fluttered open at that point.

"Hey" Gibbs said, "look who's up"

"Hey yourself... you okay?" Tony mumbled under the mask.

"I'm fine Tony, it's YOU I'm worried about, how're you feeling?" Gibbs asked.

"Congested" Tony coughed.

"He's got fluid building in his chest, I'll just go get Jack and tell him Anthony's awake again" Ducky smiled and walked out.

"I love you" Gibbs said.

"I love you too" Tony mumbled as he coughed again. This time something came up and Gibbs removed the oxygen mask from Tony's face, grabbing a napkin and wiping off whatever came up.

"You are NOT getting sick" Gibbs said.

"You're.. not the boss.. of me.." Tony tried a smile.

Gibbs smirked.

"Oh yes I am" Gibbs said.

"No arguing" Jack said and walked over to Tony's bed.

"He coughed up something.. clear liquid" Gibbs said and handed Jack the napkin.

"I was afraid of this, I'm going to run a few tests" Jack said and shone the light into Tony's eyes, "looks much better" Jack smiled, drew a vial of blood, and walked out.

"Sleepy" Tony mumbled as he coughed something up again, and Gibbs wiped it off. Ducky raised the headrest as Tony drifted off to sleep again.

"This reminds me of-"

"I know Duck.. it was hard enough then.. if this is a relapse.." Gibbs sighed, thinking back to when he wiped blood off of Tony's face when he had the plague. Gibbs sighed again, "who the hell get's the plague now a days Tony? Hmm?" Gibbs asked.

He wondered what tomorrow would bring.

Hope, perhaps.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh man, I'm evil.. but hey, there's at least some hope? Maybe? Guess what happens in the next chapter? Dun dun DUUUUUUUUN!!! Test results perhaps? Maybe ass kicking? Who knows, come on, step right up and give it a go.

Come on, reviews are always acepted :D Makes me happy, and happy means no hiatus for this story..


	16. G with an X over it

"Good news everyone" Jack said and smiled tiredly, "no relapse!"

"YAY!" Abby squealed and jumped up and down, clapping her hands, so her pigtails flailed wildly.

"Abs" Gibbs growled, "so Jack, what is it?"

"Saltwater" Jack said.

"Saltwater?" Abby asked.

"Yes" Jack said.

"Ah, the salt is pressing water out of his body, and it gathers in the lungs but-"

"He's been drowned under your ordeal, at least one time, we're actually cleaning out his lungs as we speak, he'll be fine Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, he'll be okay" Jack smiled.

Gibbs let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as the patientphone rang. Gibbs took it and placed the reciever against his ear.

"Gibbs" Gibbs said.

_"Woptidoo, look who's awake!"_

"You again, listen here you little twerp, I'm gong to snap your derranged neck in half, spoon out your eyes and shove them up your ass so you can watch me kicking it, a-"

_"I wouldn't say such stupid things, especially when your little boyfriend, my precious, is in such a delicate state.. all sleeping and lifeless, maybe I should finish him.. or maybe I can find some other ways of having fun with him"_

"Ducky! Get security up to Tony! NOW!" Gibbs growled.

_"Hmm, well, I'll leave a present, bye bye now"_

"DAMNIT! Don't you da-" Gibbs was cut off by the beeping sounds after an endt conversation.

"Damnit damnit damnit!" Gibbs growled and smacked the reciever so hard down on the phone it splintered.

Abby's cellphone rang and she picked up quickly.

"Yeeeeeeeees? WHAT? Again? Stupid evil conspiracy and..don't you talk to me that way! How about HEY! Don't interrupt me! What? Okay.. OKAY.. bye" Abby said and hung up, "Jeez, you'd think fat people were jolly and stuff"

"Abigail!" Ducky said, knitting his eyebrow together.

"What? It's an urban myth a-"

She was cut off by Tony being wheeled back into the room, asleep, but there was something different. A bandage.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked. Mark followed the gurney.

"Ah.. ahm.. he was.. attacked, there was a letter carved into his arm, a 'G' with and X over it.

"WHAT?" Gibbs growled, "I gave ORDERS! I expect them to be FOLLOWED!"

Ducky, Abby and Mark cringed at the tone and loudness of Gibbs's voice.

"Well we-"

"NO EXCUSES!" Gibbs growled, heartmonitor beeping loud and fast, "He could've been KILLED for Christ's sake! When I give orders, I EXPECT them to be followed, but next time you think about removing him from this room, I'm coming with! Understood?" Gibbs growled.

"Y..yes sir" Mark stuttered.

"Awww, he looks like Mcgee when he stutters" Abby smiled.

"Abigail!" Ducky said.

"What?" Abby said.

"Will you guys.. ever..shut..up?" a weak voice said from Tony's bed, "some of us.. is trying..to..sleep" he continued and coughed roughly.

"Hey you" Abby said and walked over to him.

"Hey.. Abs..why do I have.. a new bandage?" Tony asked.

"You ripped out your IV Tonybear" Abby smiled warmly at him.

"Okey dokey" Tony mumbled as he drifted off back to sleep.

"Good thinking Abs" Gibbs said very low to not wake Tony again.

"He doesn't need the stress.. we can tell him later, when he's stronger" Abby sighed.

"Indeed" Ducky joined in.

"Okay, you're on your way to he-"

"Lucyyyyyy, I'm HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" a voice rang out before the door ws kicked open, and Anthon came barging in, sporting a sawed off shotgun in his hands. He grabbed Abby, Ducky and Mark and flung them out of the room, shutting the blinds, locking everything down, and then grinning wildly as he pointed the barrel towards Gibbs.

"You got some 'splaining to do.. why are you holding my Precious's hand?" Anthon growled, "let go of him!"

"Why don't you just come over here and do something about it!" Gibbs growled.

"Why come over there when I can do real damage from over here? Let go, or I blow your brains out" Anthon grinned from ear to ear as Gibbs reluctantly let go of Tony's limp hand, "that's better silver, now lay down like a good boy and let me inspect all those nasty bruises"

Gibbs growled, eyes narrowing into a death glare as he sat up defiantly.

"Awww, if looks could kill, I'd be a gonner.. well too bad for you, hohoho, this is so much fun" Anthon laughed like a maniac. The firealarm rang in the background and water suddenly spilled from the roof, making Anthon loose his focus ever so slightly.

That was when Gibbs sprang into action.

----------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh no she didn't? Oh yes she did! A CLIFFY! Man, I'm a total beaaaaatch... hohoho, funny thing! Well, I'll try to be quicker about writing next time, okay dokey?

BTW: Standard disclaimer and all that hail DPB stuff, and action, slashiness, and some good comfort will be available in not long, sadly, a few more chapters will have to do it, my fingers are bleeding... And did you catch the Futurama referance thingy? If not, read again, and if you have't even seen the show, SHAME on you!!! Bad person:P

Pleeeeeeeeeeeease, I need... reviews...so hungry...for praise... and knockdowns.. please..save me with... reviews collapse


	17. How to bitchslap a monster

Gibbs silently jumped at Anthon, both men crashing into the floor, Anthon let out a "oomph" as he got winded, Gibbs was momentarily caught up in the swirling bright lights in front of him, and darkness threatening to close on him as he must have ripped a few stitches with the tiger jump from his bed.

Anthon knocked him off, and straddled him, as he pointed his gun at Gibbs's head.

"Give me high give me low, oh no, you're SO slow, what's the matter silver, bleed much?" Anthon rambled.

Gibbs said nothing, and Anthon got up dragging Gibbs behind him and flinging him onto the bed, Anthon's face was mere inches from Gibbs's face now, and Gibbs could feel the stentch of him.

"You know, nothing turns me on like a good fight, silver, and-"

"Gibbs?" the weak voice made Gibbs flinch. No no no no, don't wake up now Tony, please! Gibbs thought.

"Gibbs?" the weak voice said again, and suddenly Gibbs noticed what Anthon had done. He had ties him down with restraints! Then Anthon moved to Tony's bed, stroking Tony's hair softly.

"Right here precious" Anthon said softly. Gibbs growled.

"TONY!" he yelled.

Tony's eyes popped open and he looked right up at Anthon, first in shock, and then he hit him right between the eyes as Anthon pressed his lips against Tony's. Anthon stumbled back in shock, landing on Gibbs's bed as Tony crashed out of his own bed, landing on his stomach. Anthon grinned as he looked at Gibbs.

"Now THAT's what I'm talking about" Anthon said, got up, and walked over to Tony who was still trying to get up from the floor.

"Awww, ain't he cute silver? Trying to protect you, aww, tear!" Anthon said as he drew a finger from his eye, to his chin, "makes me wanna cry... or maybe I'll mae you cry precious" Anthon grinned as he pulled Tony's hair so Tony had to face him, "would you like to try again Precious?"

"Fuck you" Tony said.

"I was more planning on fucking you precious" Anthon grinned as he knelt besides Tony who spat in Anthon's face.

Anthon grinned, wiping it off, as he started straddling Tony.

"GET OFF HIM! GET OFF HIM!" Gibbs yelled, angry as hell that he could do nothing, he tried to flip the bed over.

"Scram for me" Anthon whispered as he made ready to take Tony by force.

"YIPPYKIAYE MOTHERFUCKER!" they heard a woman's voice as the door was busted down.

All they could see was a black shadow running forwards, kicking and then nothing. Tony looked up and saw the last person he expected to see in the room.

Gibbs blinked.

"Yippykiaye motherfucker? Very Bruce Willis" Tony mumbled.

"I thought about saying 'sod off you nasty wanker' but it sounded too much like Ducky" Abby grinned.

"Hello! Untie me!" Gibbs growled.

"You're knnda cute when you're angry" Abby said, contemplating what to do.

"Is his neckvain throbbing?" Tony asked from the floor.

"Mhm" Abby replied.

"Is the vein in his forehead throbbing?" Tony asked, still from the floor.

"Yup" Abby said.

"You better untie him then" Tony mumbled.

Ducky chose that moment to enter the room, and Mark followed, going straight to Tony and getting him back into bed. Kate and McGee secured an unconcious Anthon and dragged him off, as Abby untied Gibbs from the bed.

Gibbs tried getting up.

"Nuhuh, you're beeding again silly person" Abby said.

"Abs, if you don't let me up right now so I can see Tony for myself, I'm going to chew your hand off" Gibbs growled.

"Better do.. as he says, or he'll.. do it" Tony mumbled, slightly out of breath.

Gibbs got up and held his bleeding side as he stroked Tony's hair.

"Hi babe, how're you feeling?" Gibbs asked, "okay, stupid question, I'm just going to get these stitches replaced, and I'll be right back, okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Okay dokay" Tonymumbled.

And then Gibbs did something that Tony would remember forever. He kissed him smack on the lips, in front of some baffled people, and the left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Like? Dislike? I loved the part with Abby by the way, and Abby got to kick ass because of super-em, so thank super-em for all you Abby fans out there :D

grin I'm aaaaaaaalmost thinking about ending it here, but maybe you'd like a couple of more chapters to explain everything about this confusing case and all?

Just tell me, and I'll oblige(??) to your needs.. Alright, rambling on here, I do NOT, repeat do NOT have a well functioning Internet connection, that may be because I'm hospitalized, I've actually written both fics while I've been at the hospital.. yay for me.. yay for you..


	18. Rebuilding a shattered life

"Come on Tony, you can do this, come on, just try one more step" Gibbs encourraged a tired Tony, who was leaning on the hand rails two months after their ordeal.

Tony took a tentative step forwards, and breathed heavily.

"Good! Come on, one more step" Gibbs said.

"What am I..a...dog?" Tony panted, smiling.

"A poodle" Kate said from the door.

Tony took another step and almost fell, just to have Gibbs catch him before he hit the ground.

"Okay, that's enough for toda-" the physichal therapist said, but ws cut off by Tony.

"No! No it's okay, just slipped, stupid handrails, I wanna make it all the way today!" Tony said. Gibbs helped him place his hands on the handrails again.

"Okay?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded, tounge out of the corner of his mouth as he took another step.

"You're doing great Tony!" the physical therapist encourraged him.

Tony took nother step.

"Seven more steps Tony! Come on you grinning maniac" Kate encourraged.

"Shut.. up..shitzu.. woman" Tony snickered, making Gibbs smirk along with Kate.

Tony would always be Tony, no matter what.

Tony took another step.

"Six more" Gibbs said. Tony's arm was shaking by now, sweat pouring down his face, making his hair stick to his forehead. Another step.

"Five" Kate said.

"Final..countdown" Tony breathed as he took another step.

"Four more to go Tony" the therapist said. Another step.

"Only three left!" Kate said, smiling.

Another step.

"Two more! Come on! You giving up already?" Gibbs asked.

"Just.. tired" Tony panted harshly now, making both Gibbs and Kate cringe slightly.

Another step.

"One more Tony! Winona? Get the wheelchair ready" the therapist said. The nurse placed the wheechair in front of Tony.

"Come on Tony, one last step! Come on!" they all encourraged Tony as he took the final step, grinning from ear to ear as Gibbs helped him sit down in the wheelchair, where Tony took several minutes to calm his breathing.

"I rule!" Tony said, placing his hands in the air, "I'm just THAT good!"

"Indeed" Ducky said from the doorway.

"Did you see it?" Tony asked,happily.

"We did" Abby smiled from ear to ear. Mcgee was behind them, smiling tentativly.

"Come on, you stink" Gibbs said.

"And you smell like stale beer and sawdust, what's the difference?" Tony asked.

Gibbs headslapped him.

"Owww, be careful, I'm still in therapy, remember? You could seriously mess up my head with those headslaps" Tony said, rubbing the back of his head with a hand, "I've missed that" he added thoughtfully.

Gibbs smiled sadly.

"Okay, we came here to brief you guys, so you know what happened, why Shepard is dead, and everything" Kate said.

"Cool, let me grab a shower first, and it's a done deal" Tony smiled; "I smell pizza"

"Your nose is working at least" Ducky smiled as Abby showed him the pizza.

"Really quick shower" Tony said as Gibbs wheeled him out towards his room.

"Sure about that?" Gibbs whispered in his ear.

"Cold pizza is good pizza" Tony mumbled under his breath, grinning from ear to ear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: hahahahahahhahahaaaaaaa... funny funny... needed to break up the tension a little, my brain's a nervous wreck, wondering if you liked it...


End file.
